


First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, I'm giving everything away in these tags, Reader-Insert, Smut, Weddings, but at least you know what you're getting into, fic request, wedding nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are getting married to Legolas and nothing could make you happier, except possibly everything that happens after you are married.</p><p>Source for elvish phrases: http://www.councilofelrond.com/content/phrases/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanillaSonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSonata/gifts).



            “Ready?” Thranduil’s deep voice was full of concern, his eyes more-so. He was about to give you away at your wedding. You had not expected him to approve of Legolas’s desire to court you, nor his affection towards you, but before long he treated you as a daughter.

            “Yes and no,” you sighed. 

            He tilted his head to the side, prompting you to explain.

            “I’ve been waiting for this day for so long, and I am beyond excited to be Legolas’s wife, but what if I don’t make for a good wife? Or I can’t give him any children? Or a few thousand years from now he decides that this was a mistake?”

            “Y/N,” Thranduil placed a hand on your shoulder, “you have nothing to fear. You will make a wonderful wife. If you do not have children Legolas will not be disappointed, and neither will I. Children are not for everyone. Most importantly, Legolas will never see this a mistake, rather his greatest accomplishment, getting you to agree to marry him,” the elf king smiled gently, glacier blue eyes locking with yours.

            “Thank you,” you smiled back.

            “Now,” he straightened and smoothed his robes, “is the lady to be escorted down the aisle?” He held out his hand for you.

            “Yes,” you took his hand. 

            He lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss on it. He looked into your eyes for a moment before pulling you into a hug. You had never hugged the elven king before, but it felt natural. “I wish you all the happiness in the world, for all your years,” he whispered in your ear before releasing you.

            “My King,” you whispered back, and started to bow, but he stopped you by placing a hand on your cheek.

            “No, child. Today we become family,” he said, and you knew what he wanted, without wanting to say it.

            “Ada,” you whispered, and threw your arms around him.

            He wrapped his arms around you and closed his eyes. "Le annon veleth nín, iell-nin.” (I give you my love, my daughter.)

            "Gerich veleth nín, ada,” you replied softly, not trusting yourself not to cry. (You have my love, father.)

            Separating, Thranduil helped you smooth out any wrinkles from your dress before you took his arm and he led you to the aisle. Music began and Legolas’s head snapped up from the spot on the floor he had been studying. He beamed at you. As you walked toward your love your mind flashed back to when he had proposed.

 

            FLASHBACK

 

            _“Legolas! Put me down!” You squealed and giggled as Legolas kept walking through Mirkwood, with you thrown over his shoulder._

_“No, meleth. Where we are going is a surprise and I would hate for it to be spoiled,” he chuckled._

_“I can see what path your on by what I see behind us,” you said._

_“Then perhaps I should blindfold you?”_

_“Legolas,” you whined, “please tell me!”_

_“Alright,” he sighed._

_“Really?” You perked up a bit._

_“No,” he laughed, and kept walking._

_After a short while he stopped and set you down in front of a large bush that you could not immediately recall. It seemed very out of place in the woods, too tall and, wait …_

_“Is this a maze cut into a hedge? In Mirkwood?”_

_“Yes, very observant,” Legolas said sarcastically._

_“I did not know we had one of these,” you said, voice full of wonder as you studied the creation._

_“It’s new. I thought you would enjoy it. Now follow me,” he said, grabbing your hand and dragging into the giant bush without waiting for a response. He pulled you deeper and deeper, until you were sure that you were lost. Your boyfriend assured you that he knew exactly where you were._

_Many twists and turns later you found yourself in a ‘clearing’ of sorts. There was a small bench and a box beneath it. Legolas guided you to sit and knelt in front of you. He held up the box._

_“In this box is a symbol. It represents my heart, my soul, my eternity. Y/N, I love you. You are my one,” he opened the box and pulled out a smaller hinged box. Opening that one he turned it toward you and looked into your eyes. “Y/N, you would make me the happiest elf in Middle Earth if you were to be wife.”_

_“Yes,” you whispered, eyes wide with happiness, a huge smile spreading across your face. You hugged him, arms around his neck, face buried into his hair. He hugged you back, tension easing from his shoulders in relief that you had said yes._

_“May I put this on your finger?”_

_You pulled back and saw him motioning to the ring nestled inside the box. It was small; a simple gold band with a small diamond that shined as though it captured the light of a thousand stars._

_“Legolas,” you breathed, “it’s beautiful. Thank you,” you said as he slipped the ring on your finger._

_“No, thank you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to your lips._

            END FLASHBACK

 

            And now you were standing before him, and the Valar, and everyone in Mirkwood, about to say ‘I do.’ Thranduil placed your hand in Legolas’s, kissed you on the cheek, and sat down.

            The ceremony was a blur for you. You know you said ‘I do,’ and that Legolas said it back. You know you heard ‘you may now kiss the bride,’ and you definitely remember the feel of Legolas cupping your cheek and kissing you passionately but chastely - how those two things matched up was beyond your comprehension, but you felt all his love in those four seconds.

            As your husband escorted you back down the aisle you grinned from ear to ear. Nothing could possibly be better than being married to Legolas Thranduilion.


	2. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night ....

            The wedding reception had been spectacular. Dancing, eating, drinking, toasting, mingling, well wishes, it was a very happy event. You however, kept exchanging glances with your husband. As much as you enjoyed yourselves, you wanted to get to the private celebrations.

            When Thranduil was introducing you to someone who seemed important, Legolas came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing his body flush against yours. You tried to pay attention, to remember the important people’s names, but Legolas’s desire was distracting you.

            “Gentlemen, if you will excuse us,” Legolas asked, and receiving polite head nods, dragged you away by the hand to the dance floor once again. “After this song I think we should make our exit,” he whispered as he held you close, swaying you.

            “How about during the song?”

            “And be so obvious?”

            “We just got married, it is going obvious no matter what,” you argued, your logic winning out.

            “Alright,” he smiled. “I’ll meet you there in a few minutes. I’m going to make sure no one goes looking for us.”

            “You aren’t going to tell your father!” You spoke a little too loudly, but no one was paying attention, or at least pretended not to.

            “No, Tauriel. Do you really think I would say ‘Ada, I’m going to bed my wife now. Don’t come looking for us’?”

            You shrugged. “Not really,” you pressed a kiss to his lips and turned away, making your way through the crowd to the door. No one seemed to notice you leaving and you were out of the ballroom quickly. You hurried through the halls. You wanted to get out of the uncomfortable formal layers before Legolas got there.

            Or would he want to undress you, you asked yourself. You opened the door to Legolas’s chambers and found the decision had been made for you. On the bed there was a note. Legolas’s beautiful handwriting said “Melamin, I cannot wait to undress you, to undress for you. I will not be long.”

            How had he known? It did not matter, you decided, and sat down on the bed, taking in the fact that you were married. The door opened and Legolas entered almost silently. 

            “You looked lovely today, walking down the aisle,” he whispered, walking towards you. “And even more lovely with your face flushed from dancing,” he pulled you into his arms. “I wonder what a sight it will be, for you to be flushed because of me?”

            You giggled. “Legolas, I did not know you liked to talk dirty.”

            “You haven’t heard me dirty-talk yet, mela. Now, let me kiss you,” his blue eyes begged even though his voice was commanding.

            You tilted your head back and his lips gently landed on yours, the same way a butterfly lands on a flower. His lips felt like the petals of a rose, velvety and soft to the touch, but you felt that he as holding back, so you pressed up and licked long his bottom lip. He smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth to let you in. At first he let your tongue leisurely curl around his, but he found his control waning.

            His hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you flush against him, before his hands dropped to massage your rear, his tongue battling yours for dominance, and he won every battle he had ever been in. The archer smirked as you moaned quietly. He pulled away from your lips. “Let me undress you,” he panted, kissing your neck.

            “Yes,” gasped as he bit down lightly on your clavicle.

            His warm hands moved to the back of your dress, pulling at the ties. You felt the dress loosen and you clamped your arms down to your sides to keep it from falling off. Legolas noticed your body tense, your breath catch.

            “Mela, why so shy around me?”

            “Legolas, you’ve never seen me naked before, what if-“

            “What if I faint because you’re so beautiful that my eyes cannot bear to behold such a wonderful sight? I will wake quickly and worship your body,” he said. His glacier blue eyes stared into yours, his hands tangled in your hair, his lips twitched in a small reassuring smile.

            You moved your arms to his neck, letting the dress fall around your feet. He looked down. You were barely covered by a thin white slip, the straps threatening to fall off your shoulders. He wanted to help them, to fully reveal you to him, but he resisted. Your hands were working on the ties to his robes, and nothing would make him stop you, not with that mesmerized, timid, excited look in your eyes. 

            “I did not know an ellon’s clothes had so many ties,” you commented. “It’s rude of them to make them so difficult to get out of,” you joked, tugging the material off his shoulders. You looked at his bare chest, dusted in light blonde hair that caught the light. How the rumour that elvish men do not have body started, you did not know, but it was a very inaccurate one. His light hair trailed down his stomach and disappeared into his trousers, begging to be followed. You were suddenly distracted from his hair by the a distinct bulge.

            Legolas noticed and pressed himself against you. “You turn me on, Y/N,” he said, voice husky.

            You blushed. His words and his no-longer smooth voice sent heat searing through you. He nibbled your ear, whispering the things he wanted to do. “I want to see you, Y/N, naked and spread before me. I want you to moan and writhe beneath me, hear you cry for more, for me.”

            You groaned. Yes, yes you wanted those things, too; you just did not have the voice to say so, because his lips were attacking you neck, leaving marks all over you, and it took your breath away. He placed his hands on your shoulders, fingers taking hold of the flimsy straps of your slip. Pulling away long enough to search your eyes for permission, he slid the straps off you, kissing your shoulders as he did.

            If you were going to be naked, then so was he, you decided, and your fingers worked on his trousers, your hands occasionally brushing against his straining desire. His hips bucked, eager to be free. When they were finally around his ankles he laid you down on the bed.

            See all of her, check.

            Spread bare before me, check.

            His eyes followed every curve of your body, then his hands, then his lips. Every touch sent heat pooling between your thighs, making you wet with desire. “Legolas,” you moaned, “touch me.”

            “With pleasure,” he smiled, and cupped you.

            You nearly arched off the bed. The damn elf had been teasing you for all this time, and was only now getting to your - “OH!”

            His fingers massaged you, spreading your wetness along your opening, his thumb rubbing your clit. He lifted a finger up and sniffed his finger. “You smell divine, mela,” he said before licking his finger clean. “Mmmmm,” his eyes closed and head tipped back, “and delicious, too.”

            “Legolas, please.”

            He slipped a finger inside of you. Your eyes closed as he worked you, slipping in a second finger, preparing you. “Remember, tell me to stop if it hurts, or I do something you don’t like,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss you passionately, but gently, like a preview of what was to come.

            He removed his fingers, and lined himself up. You could fell his bluntness against you, rubbing against you, getting slick. His hand returned to your clit. “Ready, Y/N?”

            “Ready, Legolas.”

            He pushed into you, rubbing your clit to help your body relax. He slid in easily. The stretch felt unusual, but a beautiful, wonderful unusual. He held himself still, making sure you were okay.

            “How does that feel?”

            “Wonderful,” you said, half moaning. “Please, move. I need friction, melamin.”

            “As my wife wishes,” he said, kissing you. He began thrusting slowly, pulling all the way out before pushing in completely, bottoming out. His thrusts made you want more, and you told him so. He thrust harder, faster, making a coil tighten inside of you.

            Cry out for more, check.

            Moaning and writhing, check.

            You lifted your legs, wrapping them around him. His angle changed and he hit a spot that made you cry out. “Legolas!! Yes! There! Oh, YES!!”

            “Y/N! Ah, you’re so tight, sweet heart. 

            Cry out for me, check.

            “Legolas, I don’t think I can last much longer,” you said, fingers digging into him where you held him.

            “It’s alright. Come for me, Mela. Come for me, Y/N,” he whispered, fingers on your clit, hips pistoning away, lips sucking on your neck.

            You shattered. Your head was thrown back, your voice bounced off the walls, calling his name. You tightened around him. He kept going, riding out your orgasm. You felt him twitch and then come, calling your name.

            He laid beside you and pulled you into his arms. He placed a kiss on your forehead. “I love you, Y/N,” he said, still panting.

            “I love you, too, Legolas.”

            “Did I hurt you?”

            “No. You were perfect.”

            “Mmmmm, so were you,” you could hear the smile in his voice. “Now come on,” he began to stand up.

            “But the bed is comfortable,” you whimpered, snuggling deeper.

            “I need to clean you up, mela. Think about it: a nice hot bath, just the two of us.”

            You shot out of bed. “Let’s go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One part left! Sorry, I suck at writing Legolas smut because he is just so sweet and pure (except for the killing major amounts of orc thing...) I know I'm taking a long time between chapters, school requires a lot of time, plus I have a ton of other commitments, but I promise I have not forgotten!


	3. Here Come Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few years since you got married and your family is about to expand.

         You had been married to Legolas for nearly a decade, a beautiful, happy, blissful decade. You loved curling up next to him every night and he loved waking up beside you, until the morning that he didn’t.

            Legolas stirred in his sleep, arm reaching out in what he thought was your direction, but instead of your soft, warm skin his hand made contact with the cold sheets.

            “Y/N?” He groggily whispered. What confused him most was the odd noise he heard. After sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he realised that you were being sick in the bathroom.

            “Y/N! Are you alright?” He rushed to your side, his cool hands coming up to your forehead.

            You wiped your mouth on the back of your hand. “Yes, Leggy,” you said sarcastically. “I love waking up needing to puke in the middle of the night.”

            “I’m sorry you aren’t feeling well. Was it something you ate? Drank?”

            “No, Legolas.”

            “Then what is it?“

            “Legolas,” you looked up at him, “I’m pregnant.”

            The ellon’s crystal blue eyes went wide and glanced between your stomach and your eyes. His mouth hung slightly open. His hands were frozen in place on your shoulders.

            “Legolas?”

            “You’re sure?”

            “Absolutely. I haven’t had my period, and it should have happened weeks ago.”

            “Oh, Y/N,” he breathed, gathering you into his arms. “I love you. I love you so much. My beautiful wife, mother of my child.”

            Your arms went around his neck. “I love you, too. Just remember this twelve months from now, when I’m giving birth and threaten to rip you to shreds.”

            Legolas chuckled. 

 

 

            “You’re WHAT!?”

            “Pregnant. I swear, you have the worst hearing, Tauriel,” you teased.

            “Who knows?”

            “Well, Leggy and I just told Thranduil, and I just told you, but I doubt it will be a secret much longer. Ada was very excited.”

            “I still think it’s so cute that you call him ‘Ada,’ and that he lets you.”

            “He is the one who started it, and it makes me feel … accepted. It fills that void, since my own parents sailed West, you know?”

            “I do,” she nodded solemnly. “So, do you think it is a boy or girl?”

            “I’m less than a month along! How should I know?”

            “Mother’s intuition?”

            “Not yet.”

            “Ah! There she is! We have been looking all over for you! Women with child should be resting,” Thranduil said, sweeping into the room with Legolas at his heels.

            “I’m fine. I won’t need that kind of rest for months yet,” you protested, shooting a look to your husband who just shrugged.

            “Nonsense,” Thranduil dismissed your objection with a wave of his hand. “You have a long year ahead of you. May as well rest now.”

            “I will be bored, Ada. Let me do what I can while I can,” you tilted your head slightly, eyes wide and gentle.

            “I know what you are doing.”

            “Is it working?”

            “…Yes.”

 

            “Legolas,” the blonde elf turned at the smooth sound of his father’s voice.

            “Yes, Ada?”

            “Y/N has gone into labour.”

            Once again Legolas’s eyes were wide, locking on his father’s. A million thoughts went through his head at once. _I can’t believe it’s finally time. Am I ready? What if something goes wrong? What if we lose the child? What if I lose Y/N? What if I’m not a good father? What if the child hates me? What if -_

            “Legolas,” his father’s strong hand rested on his shoulder. “Come. Do not leave Y/N alone. Not now.”

            He nodded and followed the elven king towards your chambers.

            “Everything will be fine, ion. I promise. You have nothing to fear. We have the best midwife - the same one that helped birth you. Y/N is strong and determined,” Thranduil said calmly, knowing exactly what his son was feeling at the moment.

            “What if I am an awful father?”

            “You could not be any worse than me,” the older elf offered with a shrug.

            “Not helping,” he groaned, hands coming up to cover his face.

            Thranduil grabbed his son’s arm and halted them both. He made sure to lock eyes with his son before speaking, calmly, lovingly, but forcefully. “Legolas, you have nothing to fear. Nothing bad will happen to Y/N or your child. The child will adore you, and you it. You will be a wonderful father because you are a good husband, friend, and son.”

            “Thank you, Ada.”

            “Are you okay?”

            “Yes,” he nodded shortly.

            “Good, now we need to get you to your wife, who is currently giving birth to your child.”

            “Oh, Valar!” Legolas began sprinting through the halls, his father following closely.

 

            When your husband burst through the door you sighed in relief. You were covered in sweat, dress pushed up around your waist, mid wife by your ankles, face red. “Legolas!”

            “Meleth-nin. Oh, Y/N,” he went to your side and took your hand.

            “If I make it through this, you are never laying a hand on me ever again, do you understand?”

            “Mela?” Legolas sounded a bit worried, while his father chuckled, walking through the door.

            “Am I welcome?” The older elf asked, knowing this might not be the time for his presence.

            “Of course, Ada, but you will hear your son cursed.”

            “I expect nothing else,” he said, smile plastered to his face, as he moved to sit in a chair in the corner, out of the way. “Just want to provide moral support.”

 

            Several hours later you were still sweating, panting, and occasionally telling your husband that he would never share your bed again. He kept wiping your brow, bringing you water, and taking all the blame with grace. Your father-in-law offered advice to his son, distracting stories for you, and a general calming presence.

            “You’re ready, push!” The mid-wife ordered.

            “Grrr-aahhh!” You screamed as you pushed.

            “You’re doing great, mela,” Legolas said, ignoring how hard you squeezed his hand.

            “Push!”

            “Raaaaaagh!”

            “You’re amazing, A’maelamin.”

            “Push!”

            “Grrrrrrrrr!"

            “I see the head. Ready? Push!”

            You pushed again.

            “Come on, love. You are terrific.”

            “I can’t do this,” you panted, feeling your energy drain away.

            “Yes, Y/N, you can. You are strong,” Legolas said, pushing some hair from your forehead. “One more push.”

            “Now!”

            “GrrrAAAHHHH!”

            There was a silence and then crying filled the air. Legolas wrapped his arms around you. “You did it, melamin. My beautiful wife, you did it. I love you.”

            “I love you, too,” you panted. “Legolas?”

            “Yes?”

            “It’s too hot for this.”

            “Sorry,” he let go, smiling at your exhausted state, your body cooling down.

            “What is it?” You asked, your words slurring.

            “A girl. You have a daughter, My Lady,” the mid-wife said as she cleaned the goop off your child.

            “We have a daughter, Leggy,” you whispered in amazement as your girl was placed in your arms. “She is perfect. Going to grow up tall and strong, like her father.”

            “And gracious and beautiful like her mother,” Legolas stroked the tuft of hair on her head gently. His eyes lifted to you. “Thank you,” he whispered.

            Tears formed in your eyes against your will. “I love you.”

            “I love you, too,” he kissed you on the lips, so delicately as if he could break you.

            “Ada,” you turned to look at your father-in-law, “come look at your granddaughter,”you beckoned, smile plastered to your face. 

            Thranduil rose and went on the other side of your bed, kneeling next to you. His eyes locked on your tiny bundle as though she were pure starlight. His hand reached out to rub two fingers down her cheek. If you did not know better you have sworn you saw a tear of joy.

            “She is beautiful, like both of her parents,” he said, eyes never leaving her.

            “Ada iaur is going to spoil you rotten,” you cooed. (older father/grandpa)

            “What will you name her?”

            “Gaelel,” you whispered. “No star could glimmer as brightly as her.”

            “Gaelel,” the two whispered in unison.

            “My little Gaelel,” Legolas whispered, holding her hand.

            You told him to hold out his arms, and you placed her in them. His face lit up even more, if that was possible, at his daughter smuggled up to him. You leaned back against the pillows as your husband talked to your daughter, walking her around the room, a soft, blissful smile on your face. You felt something warm envelope your hand. You glanced at Thranduil, whose eyes were trained on his son and granddaughter, his hand holding yours.

            “Thank you, Y/N. For making him happy. For my granddaughter. Thank you.”

            “No, thank you. For accepting me. For loving me.”

            There were tears in both of your eyes and he hugged you, your head buried in his shoulder. “Let’s call it even, shall we?”

            You pulled back and sniffed, nodding in agreement. Once you both had yourselves under control you turned back to the blonde holding your child, and together you each watched the most beautiful sight you could imagine: a son holding his child, the progression of generations, and a husband holding his little girl, swearing to protect her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been proof-read because it's late and I'm excited and wanted to post this quickly because it has been too long since I updated. I hope you liked the final installment of this fic! I don't own anything. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and patiently waited for updates - sorry it took so long, but real life is crazy sometimes.
> 
> The elvish name came from: http://elffetish.com/SindaFrame1.php  
> Other elvish credits go to: elfdict.com and http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, and I hope you like it. I could not resist putting in a little bit of sweet Thrandy. I swear there will be a lot more Legolas in the next chapters. I don't own anything that you recognize, but I do appreciate every single reader. Thank you for reading. Feel free to request!


End file.
